Blair
by GalliaDavia
Summary: Victor Creed spends a night off. Oneshot and complete, just for fun. Rated M for language and other strong contents - as usual.


**Disclaimer first : I don´t own any of the characters of X Men and I don´t publish this to get money out of it in any way – it´s just for fun and for all who liked the latest X Men movie and Victor Creed/Sabretooth´s role as much as I did!**

This is another oneshot I couldn´t get rid of otherwise!

**Please note**** :**

**Rated M for strong language, immoral actions and sexual contents!**

**If you don´t like it, please don´t read on !!**

* * *

„The same as usual ?" the small Asian woman asked him. Creed grinned, exposing his fangs.

"You got nothing new ? Or just don't want me to ruin it ?" She only raised her eyebrows, looking like she assessed things for a moment.

"You would never have come back here if you only wanted to ruin something, right ?" she answered drily. He put his hands on the counter, staring down at her. She returned his gaze unabashed. "So how much ?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes for a moment, then named the prize.

He bent forward. "You greedy little bitch!" he stated. She only shrugged. "You know how business works, don´t you ? And she´s gotten cocky nowadays." She gave him a not even tantalizing smile. "You´re out of your goddamn mind!" he told her. She rolled her eyes. "Stop stealing my time and make your offer, Creed!" The feral suppressed an impatient sigh, knowing that the old bitch loved to play this game – and that he wouldn´t get a real chance to negotiate. The old one – and the female devil she did it for - would skin him anyway.

* * *

It rained heavily the next day. Through the whole morning and afternoon, and still in the evening.

She closed the door of the small apartment behind her, muttering some curse under her breath. She placed the paperbag with the food carefully besides the door and got rid of the long cloak she wore, revealing a flood of slightly curled coppery hair when she shoved back the wide hood.

Creed sighed silently in the darkness. He had admittedly awaited that sight eagerly. And the fact that the old Asian bitch had really made him bleed for it this time made things only taste sweeter.

"You´re late", he complained, satisfied to watch her jump a little. She only half turned to him, slipping out ouf the cloak and the knee high boots. "Look who´s back", she mocked lowly, her voice full of light amusement, turning on the lights, but dimming them to a level she knew he would still feel comfortable at.

"Were you not supposed to meet me at a certain address Chan gave you ?" she asked. He chuckled. "You don´t look as if you had been waiting too long for me out there", he answered. She only smiled. In fact, she hadn´t waited at all, knowing that he would most probably check out the place they had met last time. She slid long delicate fingers through her hair to rearrange it. "So you´re hungry right now ?" He chuckled again, lowly. He actually was. But actually not that much for food.

She threw him a wry look, as if she was reading his thoughts, then shook her head and smiled.

She quickly arranged the stuff she had brought on some plates for them. A nice range of Chinese food, still quite hot and just prepared. She served it at the low Chinese table at the center of the living room. The apartment was small, three rooms, sparsely furnished, some kind of rarely used hideout at one of a thousand forgotten backyards somewhere in Chinatown. A more than small kitchen, a large bath and bedroom, a living room where the entrance door let to – there was everything needed. She didn´t forgot to serve him the unavoidable cold beer, though it didn´t really match to the food adequately. They ate in silence for a while, and he enjoyed watching her picking only the delicious bits she wanted. She realized it and winked to him, continuing her meal. She was surely not the youngest woman old Chan could offer, but he didn´t bother. Being preferably young hadn´t been what he had asked for. He watched her lay down her chopsticks and get up.

"The same as usual ?" she asked. He nodded slowly, still chewing. Contended, she left for the bathroom.

She had gotten rid of the tight fitting trousers and long sleeved shirt when she returned to him. He eyed the overlong mixture between shirt and mini dress she was wearing now critically. He couldn´t make out the real purpose the thing served. "Who the hell told you to undress over there ?" he asked, pretending annoyance. Still, the thing revealed an agreeable amount of naked skin, including her long white legs as well as one naked shoulder and the shiny strap of her bra, though not her décolleté. She raised an eyebrow. He had never asked her especially to strip for him. "Didn´t you just tell me you wanted things like usual ?" He sighed exaggeratedly, picking a last bit before he got up to, now staring down at her. With a kind of promising, but still honestly amused look up to him, she reached out to unbutton his shirt. "You´re ready for a bath then ?" she asked, concentrating on the buttons. "Sure _you_ are ?" he asked back. She threw him only a short wry look, telling him that there was no fuckin´ way a woman ever really could.

He enjoyed observing her while she undressed him slowly. There was no need to assist her – she knew what she was doing and had him hard before she had even unbuckled his belt. She had him more than hard and ready when she had finally finished. She had eyed up his body discretely while she removed piece after piece of clothing from him. The sheer sight of it sent a little shiver down her spine. The bastard would always look astonishing. She got on her tiptoes for a kiss. He granted it to her, touching her for the first time that night during it. There was no softness around him and kissing, but that was alright. She in fact also liked the feel of his large hands, the tips of his talons softly scratching her skin. Sliding down her hands over his shoulders and furry chest, she adjusted quickly to him again. He gave a low growl, but didn´t order her to stop. "Come on then", she whispered and gestured to him to follow her to the bathroom.

She patted the edge of the filled bath tube with one hand for a moment, an invitation to get in. Then she turned to light some candles she had positioned at the bathtube´s lower end. "What the hell ´s that for ?" he asked. "You´re getting soft ?" She chuckled, turning to him. "Let´s say a little wayward", she answered, trying to capture her curls with both hands to tie them up in a loose ponytail. "Now get in!" He thought for a second of bawling her out for commanding him, but decided to skip it.

He got into the hot water, this time not longer suppressing a sigh and a deep growl after that. She found herself a place on the broad tiled upper edge of the tub right behind him and let her legs slip into the water left and right besides him. She wetted his shoulders and the back of his neck. He snarled softly when she worked her fingers right into his muscles. Not that he had needed it. She had never before met a man whose muscles felt that kind of smooth and loose, especially not around a woman of buyable affection. The fact that these long fragile fingers which had obviously never worked hard were nevertheless strong enough to do this surprised him every time. He knew as well as she did that there was no real need for her to make his muscles relax. They were the moment he decided them to be, with all the strength and tense back within a split second if needed. Still, her doing somehow made him feel comfortable – what was exactly the thing he paid her for.

Some strands of her hair tickled softly over his wet skin when she bent forward. "Have you any idea how many fuckin´ hours of workout other men need to get such a body ?" she asked, her voice low and amused. He only snarled contemptuously. Actually, her comment had only disturbed some nice thinking regarding the question if she was still wearing something else then her bra under that weird dress or not.

Deciding to find out, he half turned to grab her. He pulled her down and into the tub to him. Water splashed and she landed quite unladylike and with a low squeal. "What the hell, Victor!" she protested. He forced her back against his chest and slid his hands up the sides of her thighs, shoving the now wet dress up by that, too. He actually found painties there, made out of something shiny and soft – his claws cut through without the lightest effort. She turned to him, water sloshing over the tube´s edges again. "You´re messing with the order of things", she teased him softly. "I had to check if you´re properly prepared, hadn´t I ?" he answered lazily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body softly against his. "Oh come on", she whispered, challenging. "Did I ever disappoint you with that ?"

She bent forward to kiss him. Her approach was soft, only to be answered almost brutally by him. The tip of one fang pierced her lower lip. She tried to draw back instinctively, but he cupped the back of her head with a large hand. She didn´t struggle further. The large hand resting at the back of her neck only told her that he wasn´t finished with that – expressing at last a wish. They kissed for a while after that, and when they parted for a moment, she felt exceptionally hot for such an early stage of foreplay.

He ripped through her dress and bra and stripped her of the remains of her clothes, his hands slowly exploring her body. She arched her back a little when he cupped one of her breasts, one hand on her ass to prevent her from slipping away from him in the water. For a single moment she would normally have strictly forbidden herself, she closed her eyes to enjoy.

He let the tips of his claws softly dig into her skin. The short sting of pain brought her back immediately. She averted her eyes, angry that she had let slip control for a second. "How old are you by now ?" he asked. She didn´t regenerate as strongly as he did, but still she did. One might not give her much more than about thirty. The question brought her eyes back to his face and when their eyes locked, the professional in her was back. "Oh Victor, you know that this is one of the unmentionable questions!" she lectured him softly. "One of the unmentionable questions to ask a whore ?" he asked rudely. She threw him an in fact amused instead of offended look. "One of the unmentionable questions to ask any woman!" she answered. She let one of her hands slip down his chest and abdomen to his sex. She carefully closed her fingers around him. "How old ?" he repeated the question, slowly raising the pressure on her neck. She sighed. "Forty-nine by now, if you must know." She tightened her grip. „And by the way, you should never ever…." She paused for a moment and let him feel her nails for a short moment, just enough to cause a twinge of pain for an instant. "…annoy the old woman you´re in bed with!" she completed her sentence. "You little bitch!" he hissed, forcing her against him. He bit her lip and neck for that. Drops of blood mixed with water. He smelled her blood and excitement, but no fear. As usual. "Don´t make me let you feel _my_ nails!" he threatened hoarsely afterwards, the scent and taste of her blood intoxicating him. She felt the consequence of that immediately under her fingers, making him harden badly. "Wow!" she whispered, appraisingly biting her lower lip for a moment. He swung her out of the bathtube with another growl; a more threatening one this time. She grabbed one of the towels to wrap herself in and after that another one for him. She turned to assist him with the drying, but he only nodded dismissively towards the door. "To bed!" he growled menacingly while he started to dry himself. "And Blair ?" he called for her when she had almost disappeared out of his sight. She leant back for a moment to throw him a questioning look. "You better make sure you´re still wet when I get you!" he advised her lowly.

He slid under the sheets to her, reaching out for her. Her wounds had already stopped bleeding though it would take a while for them to heal. Still, the smell of her blood was still as strong as the smell of her arousal. He didn´t hesitate long. She cried softly when he buried himself deeply inside her like that, but relaxed quickly, trying to offer his strokes any possible resistance, at least for a while. Though there was no use. He forced her quickly into capitulation.

He sighed deeply, inhaling her scent for a moment. The room was dark, but not dark enough to prevent him from taking in every detail of her body. All this was the way he liked it. Every detail from the food about the bath to the barely noticeable fragrances she had used when she had prepared for the night. He had never cared much about the women who had served him to satisfy his needs, but this one knew exactly how. Admittedly, she surely knew how to satisfy _any_ man by now - and she had constantly gotten better at that. Well, she was really old enough to be damn good right now, he mused. He could have her here and now, the way he wanted, the often he liked. He could leave in the morning, leaving her and the apartment and town, knowing no one would ever find out that he had been there. No questions, no requirements, no restraints. No responsibility.

Still, she fascinated him in a way. Sure, she got paid for it, and sure, she had really had time enough to find out about his preferences by now. She was a mutant herself, though one of the unobtrusive ones, and as she knew she would heal, she didn´t care much for the marks he would unavoidably leave. But the fact he liked most was the fact that she would never pretend. She had stopped doing this to earn her living years ago. Had even left the business for a while and gotten married. Respectable, though the word connected to her just seemed ridiculous. Nowadays, the fuckin´ bitch had the rare chance to choose and, as a consequence of that, even to decline. He would probably never have accepted the last, but so far, she had never tried to decline to meet him, anyway.

The girl didn´t need to pretend nowadays and never had. She didn´t care for the bites and growling. She actually liked to tease him about his claws, only causing him to use them every single time she did it. She openly admired his physique. And for God´s sake, she would even let him know if she felt good or bad or if he just sucked fucking her. So things led only to one conclusion - the bitch was simply enjoying it.

Right now, she tried at least to muffle her moans and the sounds the sweet pain of him ravaging her caused – for a while. She knew, too, that it might annoy him. But their ride reached a point where she couldn´t. He brought one of her legs over his shoulder to invade her deeper. It caused her to curse softly again, but she forced him only closer. It worked immediately. He reached the night´s first climax.

They only rested for some minutes after that. Then she turned to him to continue teasing and coddling and softy torturing him. She did it in silence – knowing there were better things she could do with her mouth than give him curses or flattery.

After a while, he forced her to turn to her belly and entered her again, lifting up her hips to take her from behind. This time, she muttered a kind of really unmentionable curse. He stopped his movements for a second to slap his hand lazily over her ass. "Good god, girl, you´re forgetting yourself! You don't even try to give me the innocent ?" "I´ll make amends for that later on, agree ?" she only hissed, her voice sounding hoarse for the moment. She threw him a fierce look over her shoulder to get his agreement. The sight of her watching him taking her that way only goaded him on. "Agree ?" she repeated the urgent question. He nodded slowly, still watching her. "Then don´t stop!" she whispered, only to cry out lowly under his next thrust. There would be plenty of hours left for her to keep that promise - or for him to at least make her.

* * *

He woke only hours later from a not too deep sleep, enjoying to take his time to take in the details.

She was still with him, half curled under the sheets which where by now soaked by last night´s sweat, blood and heat. The dark red hair framed her now relaxed features and body. She rested quite relaxed for a woman that close to him – another fascinating thing. He had asked her once about that and she had told him that she believed firmly in God – and that there would be more than enough time to worry after death.

Her body wore all the marks and traces a night that long and with him would leave. Still, she turned slowly to him, willingly, like to the lover she was used to have around every morning when he slid one hand possessively over her hip and belly. "Tell me you´re not already leavin´" she whispered against his chest.

Usually, he would have. Left while she was still sleeping. Unbothered. This morning, with her warm and just wakening body softly pressed against him, he was tempted to stay a little bit longer. She wrapped one leg gently around his.

He decided to stay for at least another round.

She didn´t react as passionately or wild like the night before. In fact, the way she bit her lip and suppressed the soft sounds of pain told him clearly that she clearly felt last night´s consequences.

* * *

"How´s your husband ?" he asked, teasingly, while he watched her getting dressed later on. "He´s fine", she answered off-handedly. "They tried to kill him once again last month, but didn´t succeed." She turned to him. "So it seems that they still haven´t asked _you_ to do it", she concluded. He eyed her up for a last time, grabbing her wrist and pretending to examine her fingers. "You´re not wearing your ring ?" he asked, his voice still light and mocking. "My wedding ring ? At work ? That would be a little _too_ wayward, wouldn´t it ?" He studied the mischievous smile that flashed on her face. He released her hand and she placed a last soft kiss on his naked chest before she closed the last buttons of his shirt over it. He caught her jaw with one hand and studied her face for a moment. Her smile widened. "But I think, for you, I would wear it if you´d like me to." She chuckled. "I just didn´t know that you would like me to give you the adulteress."

He slid his hands down the sides of her body to let them rest on her hips for a moment, looking at the expensive clothes and the few pieces of valuable jewellery.

"Dress in these expensive clothes and that blings", he told her, his tone suddenly rude. "But you will always stay what you´ve been!" "So no reason for you to worry", she only answered, still smiling and obviously not even slightly bothered by the fact that he could just as well have called her a goddamn whore instead. "As this way, I´ll always be exactly the woman you´re looking for."


End file.
